Heretofore, as a laminated plate, there has been known one with a structure in which a core sheet having longitudinal wall portions such as, for example, honeycomb cores is laminated between other sheets. This laminated plate is cut into a desired outline shape, and is thereby used as an interior material, an exterior material or the like for vehicles and buildings.
However, this type of laminated plate includes the core sheet having the longitudinal wall portions, and a thickness thereof is large, and accordingly, there has been a problem that an appearance of an end portion of the laminated plate is deteriorated if the end portion is just cut.
In this connection, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-18308 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) proposes a laminated plate in which the appearance of the end portion is enhanced by implementing end treatment for the cut end portion.
This Patent Literature 1 discloses a laminated plate obtained in such a manner that the laminated plate is squashed while being heated by thrusting a hot blade against the end portion thereof, whereby a bent portion is formed, and the bent portion is then bent upward to be fused onto a side portion of the laminated plate.
However, in the case of using such a method at the time of implementing the end treatment for a laminated plate having a complicated curved shape, a large wrinkle occurs on a portion with the complicated curved shape in the bent portion. Accordingly, the bent portion concerned has not been brought into good contact with a side end portion of the laminated plate. Specifically, in the above-described end treatment method, there has been a problem that restrictions occur on a shape of the laminated plate.
In this connection, it is an object of the present invention to obtain a laminated plate capable of enhancing the appearance of the end portion and enhancing a degree of freedom in the shape, and to obtain an end treatment method of the laminated plate.